fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate currency
EQ has a number of alternate currencies besides the normal Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum coins in the game. Radiant Crystals and Ebon Crystals Radiant and Ebon Crystals are part of the Dragons of Norrath expansion and are only earned and spent in that expansion. They may be traded. Radiant Crystals are earned by doing quests for Norrath's Keepers, the good faction in DoN. Ebon Crystals are earned by doing quests for the Dark Reign, the evil faction in DoN. Only quests obtained in the Lavastorm Mountains can earn them and only there can you spend them. Two merchants in Lavastorm will accept them in exchange for items. Tatsujiro the Serene sells items for Radiant Crystals and Xeib Darkskies sells items for Ebon Crystals. Doubloons Orux (Orum) Phosphenes Phosphites Faycetum / Faycitum Currency earned for doing some Secrets of Faydwer tasks. Chronobines Silver Tokens Silver Tokens were introduced with the Underfoot expansion. They may be traded. Vendors * Gilbot the Magnificent: Brell's Rest, Location pos 140, pos 420. Gold Tokens Gold Tokens were introduced with the Underfoot expansion. They may not be traded. Vendors * Gilbot the Golden: Brell's Rest, Location pos 140, pos 420. McKenzie's Special Brew McKenzie's Special Brew is a currency with you can use to buy items from Old Man McKenzie. Group missions earn you 1 Brew and raid missions 2 Brew. The items in the chests can also be turned in to Old Man McKenzie for 1 McKenzie's Special Brew for group items, 3 Brew for raid items, if you do not wish to keep them. * A listing of the gear Old Man McKenzie will sell you. This is also the loot that the chests may contain. Bayle Marks You can purchase Bayle Marks for real life cash in the SOE Station Store (in game "Marketplace"). Bayle Marks can be used to pay the upkeep on your mercenary instead of using platinum. Tokens of Reclamation These may be purchased for Station Cash (real life money). They allow you to get back an item that you have recently destroyed. Brellium Tokens Brellium Tokens were introduced with the Underfoot expansion. They may not be traded. With the release of House of Thule, they may now be traded. Some items purchasable with Brellium Tokens will not be offered for sale to you by the vendors until you complete "The First Corruption" mission in The Convorteum. Vendors * Dermott Saltagger: The Foundation, Location neg 240, pos 1360. * Vendor-Bot Model CM: Kernagir, The Shining City, Location neg 90, pos 140. Loyalty Tokens (Crowns) * EQ Knowledge Base - Loyalists of EverQuest Loyalty Tokens (a/k/a Crowns) were added to the game on September 8, 2010. They are not tradeable. From the September 8, 2010 patch message: More info from this thread by Ngreth, EQ Developer on the SOE forums: Maximum amount cap There are limitations to how many Crowns you can save up at once through the Loyalists system. Once your account's cap is reached, your account will not be able to earn more crowns through the loyalty system until you've spent some. * Accounts with Gold membership: Velocity caps at 120 and Crowns cap at 5760. * Accounts with Silver membership: Velocity caps at 60 and Crowns cap at 2880. Please note that for Silver accounts which have downgraded from Gold Membership, Velocity will be reduced to meet the Silver-level cap. Any Crowns which exceed the Silver-level cap will not be lost, although you may not gain more Crowns until you have dropped below the Crown cap for Silver membership. * Accounts with Free membership: Velocity caps at 30 and Crowns cap at 1440. Even when an account's Crowns are capped as far as the Loyalists system is concerned, however, you may still be able to gain additional crowns via in-game means. Some polls and special quests or events may offer loyalty points as a reward. There may also be opportunities on the Test server to gain crowns through participation in testing new content. Spending crowns There are two vendors who sell items for Loyalty Tokens: * Plane of Knowledge - Alerynril the Loyal of Everquest * Sunrise Hills (Player housing zones) - Pagus Nonad Tanaan Tax Authority Dream Motes :Main article: Dream Motes Dream Motes were introduced with the House of Thule expansion. Veil of Alaris The Veil of Alaris expansion introduced three new alternate currency types. These are obtained by being present during a raid win. They can be used to purchase raid loot items. Rebellion Chits These are earned by all participants of tier 2 raids. Plain Unadorned Armor can be bought from the tier 2 raid vendor, Riallion Cassand in Sarith, City of Tides, for 6 Rebellion Chits. Diamond Coins These are earned by all participants of tier 3 raids. Detailed Unadorned Armor can be bought from the tier 3 raid vendor, Olgor the Finder in The Resplendent Temple, for 12 Diamond Coins. Bronze Fiats These are earned by all participants of tier 4 raids. Sophisticated Unadorned Armor can be bought from the tier 4 raid vendor, Sholano in Erillion, the City of Bronze, for 50 Bronze Fiats each. Category:EverQuest Category:Items